


hearts fuel-injected with love

by kevinohmasbueno



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Cuddles, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, I swear, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Soft sex, communication is key, it's way softer than it sounds, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: After making up, Alex decides it's the right time.





	hearts fuel-injected with love

**Author's Note:**

> Day5: “I might just kiss you.”  
Late (as always) but I enjoyed writing this one, it helped me through the end of this week.

Alex is now cuddling Michael, after their fight he had missed this the most. Even if he doesn’t really understand how the boy in his arms can be an alien. Michael is humming to the song playing on the radio. He hasn’t come back home yet, going from Liz’s to Maria’s and now Michael’s. It took them a few days to talk to each other, but he hopes they are fine now. Alex smiles as Michael’s hand slips under his t-shirt, “What are you doing, Guerin?” He asks, Michael smiles down at him but doesn’t stop. “Nothing, Manes.” He replies, kissing his temple. Alex hums, going for a peck before Michael pulls away. “What are you doing, Alex?” Michael asks, trying to hide his own laughter when Alex bursts out laughing.

“Kissing my boyfriend, can’t you see?” He says, leaning down again. Michael kisses back this time, grabbing Alex by his sides. Michael pulls away, making a silly face. “What if I told you I didn’t like it?” Alex grins, “I might just kiss you again.” Michael fakes shock, making his boyfriend laugh. Michael moves, sitting on the bed now. Alex mirrors his actions. “Hey pretty.” Michael greets, pulling the other into his lap. Alex sits down, wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “You know?” He starts, “You’re probably the prettiest guy I’ve ever met.” He whispers, kissing along his neck.

Alex can’t see it, but his words make Michael blush like he never has before. He tries to hide it with a chuckle, “Oh, yeah?” Alex nods, kissing his jaw. He smiles against Michael’s skin when he throws his head back. Alex’s fingers trace his Adam’s apple, making their way into his blond curls. Michael makes a little noise when Alex tugs at his hair the first time, making the boy smile. He’s proud to know Michael reacts like that at his touch. It’s Michael who kisses him now. Alex wants to melt into him, head spinning at the warmth coming off his body.

Michael tugs at Alex’s t-shirt, one of his hands still under it. Alex nods so Michael takes it off carefully, his fingers trace the bruises still fading on his stomach. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers near his lips, Alex kisses him, smiling through the whole thing. Michael pushes Alex back until he’s laying on the bed, hovering above the boy. Alex looks at him, a smile in Michael’s face when Alex’s eyes move down to his lips. The boy tugs him down, kissing him hungrily.

Michael is straddling Alex, taking his face in. He’s smiling widely, “Stop staring.” He says, smacking him playfully. Michael has his hand on Alex’s neck, moving along his jaw and to his lips. Alex opens his mouth; Michael is surprised by that but he’s happy to oblige Alex, pushing his thumb inside. Alex bites his thumb lightly, making Michael hiss lowly. “Sorry.” He whispers, kissing it afterwards. Michael kisses his neck, hand going down his stomach to the bulge on his trousers. Alex moans when Michael presses his hand down, but his hips move into the touch.

Michael leaves a trail of kisses from his jaw to his chest, playing with one of his nipples. “Fuck.” Alex pants, one hand on the back of Michael’s head and the other on the bedsheets bellow them. Michael unbuttons the other’s trousers, but Alex stops him, “Take off your clothes too.” He says, pointing at the sweater Michael has on. Michael nods, does as he’s told. Alex squirms out of his jeans, “Do you have any condoms?” Michael asks, blushing. He nods, pushing Michael off after kissing him briefly. “Let me get them.”

He looks in his bag, pulling out his wallet. Michael hears him make a victory chant when he finds it, comes back to bed with the packing between his fingers. “Here.” Alex says, putting it right in front of Michael’s face. Michael takes it, looks at Alex. “Shouldn’t I, like, get you ready?” Alex bursts out laughing, “God, you’re so cute.” He says, kissing Michael’s cheeks and then his temple. “Do you have lube?” Michael shrugs but nods quickly afterwards, “Okay, good.”

Alex lays down in bed as Michael rummages through his drawers, searching for the bottle. “Okay, where were we?” He asks, throwing the bottle next to Alex. The boy pulls him down for another kiss, Michael turns it into a hot make out session that leaves Alex’s head spinning. “I think you were gonna fuck me.” Alex says playfully when he recovers, smiling at the blush in Michael’s cheeks. “Yeah, okay.” He whispers. Michael pours lube into his fingers, “Tell me if I hurt you, yeah?” Alex nods, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Michael leans down, pressing one finger inside of Alex while kissing his neck. Alex breathes heavily, Michael stays still for a while until Alex starts moving on his finger. “Okay?” He asks, pushing another one. “Uh-huh.” He whispers, “Keep going, please.” Michael moves his fingers in and out, he wants to kiss Alex but doesn’t when he draws a low moan from his lips. He pushes a third finger in, Alex stops and so does Michael. He looks at Alex worriedly, “It’s okay… I’m good.” He assures, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Michael leans down, kisses him. Alex sighs into the kiss, he feels good. Michael pulls his fingers almost out of Alex, pushing them in after and repeating it. “Fuck, fuck.” He’s smiling, Alex’s face is a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain. “Don’t slow down.” He says, opening his eyes and looking up at Michael. “Okay, baby.” Michael says, kissing him again. They stay like that for a while until Alex speaks up, “Take off your boxers.” Michael smiles, kisses his temple as he pulls out his fingers. Alex whimpers at the feeling of emptiness.

Michael tears off the condom wrapping, puts it on and lubes himself up. “How do you wanna do it?” He asks. He’s seen a couple of videos and it didn’t look difficult, but he wanted to do it right with Alex. Alex smiles, “Let’s stay just like this for now.” He pulls Michael closer, the boy pushes in. Alex moans at the feeling of stretching, “You good?” He nods, “Yeah, just a second.” Michael kisses his neck, massaging the small of his back. He signals Michael to keep going, he thrusts in slowly. Alex loves the feeling; how careful Michael is being with him.

He starts moving on Michael, making him grunt. “Is this okay?” Michael nods, gripping his sides tightly. “God.” Alex smiles to himself, still grinding on his boyfriend. Michael starts thrusting up, startling Alex at first but he likes it. Michael looks down, notices pre-cum pooling on Alex’s navel. “Hey, what about you?” Michael asks, “What about _me_?” Alex returns, stopping his movements and looking at Michael. He wraps a hand around Alex, “This.” He whispers, stroking him. “_Oh_.”

Alex is sure he’s gonna die soon, he feels hot everywhere. Michael is inside of him, his hand around his dick and his mouth on his neck. “Michael fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.” He says frantically, “God.” He moans, Michael’s thrusts getting faster- harder. Michael keeps doing his job, he kisses Alex as he cums on his hand. He helps him through his orgasm, Alex shakes. Michael can almost see his toes curling, he smiles. He’s gonna pull out when Alex stops him, “You haven’t… Keep going.” He whines, still shaking but moving against Michael. It takes him a few more thrusts, cumming inside the condom.

He falls on top of Alex, both breathing heavily. “Fuck.” Michael says, “That was amazing.” Alex whispers. They stay like that for a while, limbs tangled. Michael pulls out, throws the condom into the trash. “Wait here, I’ll grab something to clean you up.” He says, kisses Alex and leaves for the bathroom.

After cleaning the mess in his stomach, Michael pulls him into another kiss. “I love you.” Alex says when they pull away, “Me too.” They get under the blankets, falling asleep without their clothes on. 


End file.
